Ultraviolence
by Redheaded mermaid
Summary: He hit me and it felt like a kiss... (AU Vegeta and Bulma)


I used the song 'shades of cool' from Lana Del Rey's new album ultra-violence, I would suggest downloading it as it is an awesome song-hell it's an awesome album and i will be using a lot of her music in this story, I couldn't resist a psychopathic vegeta and an innocent Bulma get together.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything dbz or Lana Del Rey-wise.

_**Ultraviolence**_

"_**My baby lives in shades of blue, blue eyes and jazz and attitude, he lives in California too-he drives a Chevy Malibu"**_

The warm liquid slipped between his fingers in rivulets of blood his eyes reflected a blaze of something akin to madness. Kicking the decapitated head away from him he carried on walking towards his intended direction, the huge building residing west of the city. The dark haired man's hands were stained red from the countless of people he had ripped apart with his bare hands.

"When I get my fucking hands on that scientist he's dead! He's fucking dead!" roared a broad chested man with a scar running across his one eye ending beneath his chin.

In an instant the dark haired man had his hand wrapped around the scar faced man lifting him off the ground in a blur "lay a single hand on the doctor and ill rip your lungs out through your back and use your vertebra as a candle holder" cocking his head to the side "I have a need for a new candle holder" said the dark haired man menacingly his voice was low and soft but everyone who flanked him heard accompanied by a sliver of fear "The scientist is mine" he said a little louder before carrying on.

"_**And when he calls he calls for me and not for you, he lives for drugs-he loves his baby too**_"

The city was in shambles, boulders from buildings being blown up lay everywhere obstructing the once busy streets that were filled with people and cars now lay deserted. As the entourage of soldiers neared the huge capsule corp mansion security surrounding the area engaged the soldiers nearing fear evident on their faces.

"Oh my dear, dear Buruma! My intentions to protect you have failed and now they are here! What have I done? I have condemned us all!" he sobbed, benched over the steel table Mr. Briefs face was buried in some blueprint that would never be built. He jumped up suddenly his movements were erratic as he walked over to his wife, her blonde hair falling into her eyes "go hide Buruma, I will stall them" he said grabbing her by her bony shoulders shaking her for emphasis "no, no, no don't leave me!" she sobbed her perfectly applied make up smearing as she buried her face in his neck. "Go" he whispered she slowly nodded and wiped away her tears. "I love you, but I will not leave you" was the last thing she said before swiftly leaving the room. The graceful woman headed up the stairs entering her daughter's room, Buruma immediately stood up from her dressing table's bench and ran towards her mother "what's going on mama?" her mother couldn't see her daughters expression of distress because she wore a white laced mask "my beauty I'm afraid your father and I have to leave you now but don't cry my sweet your father and I will always be here" the blonde woman laid her hand across Burumas heart.

"Why must you go? I don't understand!" Burumas mother removed her mask "I would look upon my daughter one last time" crystal blue eyes framed by lush blue lashes were revealed, crocodile tears spilling over her porcelain cheeks "everything your father and I ever did was for you, don't forget that." The woman gently put the mask back on "I know you've always hated this mask but we only made you wear it your whole life because we had your wellbeing in mind, now come" she steered her confused and distressed 17 year old daughter towards the basement, once they reached the safety vault Buruma was in hysterics her arms clamped around her mother's waist, her long aqua coloured hair in tangles towards the end "listen to me my love I must go!" she kissed the top of her head and wrenched herself away "stay here Buruma! Lock the vault behind me, I love you"

Buruma stood still in shock.

She felt like she was in some twisted surreal dream that Salvador Dali himself had created.

One moment she was dancing to her favourite songs, the next the world was being destroyed.

She could stay here while her parents were killed trying to protect her or she could do something-anything. Her father made the Ki absorbers solely with her safety in mind, yes he wanted to protect everyone, but his daughter was the motivation of coming up with the ingenious concept. Wringing her hand around her wrist, an old habit she had acquired when she was stressed or nervous.

A split second decision without much thought led her up the dozen flights of stairs leading to the ground floor. She heard sounds of fighting and timidly made her way to the front of the house. She hid under a window taking a tiny peek at the commotion outside. Everywhere was blood of men with the capsule corp emblem on their black uniforms, killed in the most horrific ways to die-no Buruma shook her head they were being slaughtered. She bit her fist to stop her from crying out in horror, her father and mother stood to the front of the house holding hands watching their security staff being executed.

When the green grass was seeped with every security guards blood the fighting stopped and everything went quite, a chill went through her.

"_**But I can't fix him, can't make him better and I can do nothing about this strange weather**_"

Buruma peeked through the window again and saw a man so threatening and dark she felt her heart stop for a second, the broad chested man with no shirt and torn spandex pants stepped towards her parents. Old and new blood was splattered across his tanned chest. His face was stern with a widows peak leading up to dark spiky hair. Her eyes drifted to what made them different. Wrapped around his waist was a dark brown tail-that is what differentiated between them and the humans. Bulma couldn't hear what her father was saying but in a blur a man's hand was protruding from her mom's stomach.

"_**But you are invincible; I can't break through your world 'cause you live in shades of cool your heart is unbreakable"**_

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as she tore out of the house, as the scream slipped from her lips, as her mom fell to her knees, as her father's face twisted into remorse so confound it twisted her gut painfully.

"_**My baby lives in shades of cool, blue heart and hands and aptitude he lives for love, for woman too, I'm one of many, and one is blue"**_

"mama!" she screamed running towards her mother falling to her knees in front of her mom "no" whispered the blonde woman looking at Bulma in disbelief, crystal tears sliding down her face. "No, no please! No!" sobbed Buruma "you monster!" she screamed at the scar faced man who had ended her mother's life.

"_**And when he calls he calls for me and not for you, he prays for peace and maybe someone new"**_

The dark haired man grabbed her by her wrist and hauled her up "what do we have here?" he asked quietly a rhetorical question no doubt. "No! Please! I beg of you to leave my daughter out of this I will do anything you want! I will deactivate the Ki absorbing device!" said Mr. Briefs "do it then and give me the prototype if you wish to ever see your daughter again" he said tightening his hold on Buruma's wrist. While her father was frantically busy with what seemed to be a touch pad, the dark haired man pulled her closer lifting her off the ground "what is this mask hiding I wonder?" he asked in a cruel voice ripping it away with his left hand. Every muscle in his body tensed; slowly he let her feet touch the ground.

"_**But I can't help him, can't make him better and I can't do nothing about this strange weather"**_

Bulma felt the cool air hit her face and looked him straight in the eye feeling so vulnerable. "Ah Mr. Briefs I see now" he let go of her wrist and slowly stalked a circle around her like a predator inspecting its prey "it's done" exclaimed her dad, Buruma glanced at her dad before looking at the dark haired man again "it's time for you to die now old man" he said it so casually Buruma cried out in desperation stepping in front of her father "please don't kill him! He did what you wanted!"

"_**Cause you are invincible I can't break through your world 'cause you live in shades of cool your heart is unbreakable"**_

The dark haired saiyan's large hand circled Buruma's slender neck "Did I ever give you the intention that I was merciful? No. the world is a cruel place filled with cruel people" he looked into her eyes intently emphasising his last words, she felt fear, not for her but for her father "how about a trade?" she gasped, her lips trembling, he quirked an eyebrow indicating he was listening "me for my father"

He laughed cruelly "how about I kill your father and still take you" he sneered, his hold tightening around her neck. "I'll come willingly!" she chocked. He stayed still for a minute his expression blank, he was contemplating the advantages, finally "agreed." Before she knew it she was hauled over his muscular shoulder. "No wait! I need to say goodbye!" she yelled. "I don't have time for that little girl" he snarled before taking off in a blur.

The last thing Buruma saw was her father falling on his knees, a stricken expression on his face.

Her hair whipped wildly around her covering her gaze in wild blue tangle's and tears "little girl get control of your hair it's in my face!" he snapped. Buruma tried to gather her hair in one hand but it was too long. He stopped abruptly sliding her over his shoulder and down his body, towering over her "didn't I tell you to get control of your hair?" he asked as if talking to a child. This close to him Buruma could see thin white scars scattered across his face and neck, his lips were cruel but his hard body was hot-so hot she unconsciously leaned into him, the wind so high up in the sky made her shiver. "I-I tried! I'm sorry" she squeaked her palms curling on his chest "what is your name girl?" Buruma shivered, not from the cold this time but from the thought of him calling her by her name her mother and father had named her. "My name is Bulma" she whispered. Even in the wind he heard her perfectly clear. In a flash he had her hair in his fist pulling her head back he leaned in closer over her "-such a pretty girl, how old are you Bulma?" he asked silkily but she wasn't fooled by his disconcerting manner, he was like prey waiting to rip his victim apart "17" he threw his head back and laughed humourlessly "so young" was all he said before taking off in a burst of energy again.

"_**Cause you are invincible I can't break through you world 'cause you live in shades of cool your heart is unbreakable"**_

They landed in front of a silver panelled spaceship a few seconds later five saiyan's landed creating a cloud of dust "we leave now, tell the rest" was all he said ascending the extended ramp before leading Bulma with his right hand at the back of her neck, he heard a chorus of "yes Prince Vegeta."

Goosebumps broke out over her skin at the feel of him guiding her possessively through the stark corridors. He turned left into a cul-de-sac passage; at the end was a white door. He had not spoken to her again since they landed. "This is your new room" he said leading her through the door. She stepped away from him and looked around her; the room was bereft of anything personal and contained a simple bed with white sheets and a bedside table with a bedside lamp. "This is where you will be staying for the next two weeks" he said leaning against the wall rubbing the back of his hand across his five o'clock shadow beard it was then that she noticed the tribal tattoos that snaked up his whole arm. Buruma backed away from him, looking at him now with no shirt on and blood smeared all over him-and he was so much bigger than her!

He was undeniably scary.

A smirk played at the edges of his lips, very slowly he unfolded his arms and walked towards her menacingly, Buruma backed away until he had her backed up against the wall "are you scared little girl?" he purred trailing a blood stained finger down her pale cheek "yes" she stammered he leaned in closer towards her, their breaths mingling, he looked her dead in the eyes "you should be" he said in a dead pan voice, his eyes were like dark bottomless wells filled with black fire.

"My beautiful little girl, I'm so happy this trip wasn't a total waste" he trailed his still bloody forefinger down the column of her neck leaving a trail of scarlet behind "I got a new toy" his lips twisted into what would appear to be a smile, a menacing one at that. The smell of him was strong as he was so close to her, the smell of perspiration and a metallic smell evaded all her senses imprinting the smell into her mind, associating it with him for her to never forget-unfortunately.

"I'm not a toy" she whispered-fearful of what he would do. He caged her in resting his hands next her head, "whatever you say little girl" he said eliciting unpleasant shivers to crawl down her spine. What was up with him calling her little girl? She looked at him; he looked to be in his early thirties. Buruma cocked her head to the side "How old are you?" she asked curiously.

He trailed his hand over her shoulder pushing cerulean tresses back revealing creamy pale flesh unmarred by the sun. "Some, I'm sure, would say that I'm too old to touch you as I am, but you know what?" he leaned in, whispering in her ear crudely "I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks" he pushed himself away from her and left the room without so much as a backward glance.

Her hand fluttered to her heart feeling the rapid pulse of it through her thin skin, collapsing on the bed she curled up on her side and thought about her mother and how her love and glamour would always be with her for the rest of her life albeit a short one, she thought about how in the summer the thunderstorms she so loved to watch would display its unique performance of lightning streaking across the sky it was a rare moment she could remove her mask and revel in the feeling of freedom for a few moments, at least until the storm ended.

She remembered when she was eight years old her mother and her were in the rose garden planting and pruning the scarlet roses, she had cut a rose and admired it saying it was the most prettiest thing she had ever seen. Her mom had taken the rose from her and started cutting off all the thorns saying "beauty is like a rose my sweet" she had tucked the rose behind her ear "it's beautiful, but beauty is a curse because everyone wants to pick it, that is why" she said "you must always wear your mask"

The memory floated to the back of her mind as she thought of another; her mother was sitting at her golden dressing table putting on her pearl necklace that matched her earrings "come here, my sweet" she had said picking up an expensive looking perfume bottle looking at her through the mirror "how about some perfume so you smell wonderful in your dreams tonight?" asked her mom, little Buruma giggled eagerly nodding her head "your father and I will be back late tonight so don't wait up" her mother said hugging her tightly breathing in deeply "now you smell like mama!" exclaimed her mom happily.

She felt numb just lying there on a strange bed, she had always been lonely but at least she had always had her parents to try and fill the loneliness that seemed to follow her everywhere, finally sleep dragged her under to a place where there was nothing.

Stalking down the corridors he ignored everyone until he got to his quarters, his temporary bedroom had just the basics including a shower; stripping from what remained of his uniform he entered the shower turning on the hot water tap relishing in the water reverberating against his bronze skin. Blood from his victims slowly swirled down the drain, he leaned his hand against the wall. Bending his head looking down at his arousal, he slowly started stroking himself, he thought of the nymph with innocent blue eyes that was responsible for his current condition her beautiful pouty lips trembling in fear, her pale slender neck smeared with blood, her silky hair curled around his fist-her small body pressed tightly against him almost instantly he came in euphoric bliss, he chuckled lowly. No, he couldn't wait until he held her innocence in his hands for himself and slowly crushed it, what a tempting prospective indeed he thought.

"_**You are invincible I can't break through your world 'cause you live in shades of cool your heart is unbreakable"**_

(If you've read as many B/V story's as I have (I'm certain you have) then I'm sure you know how important it is for an author to hear from its readers, so please RR )


End file.
